


Aniversariantes

by carolss



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Quando as duas eram bem mais novas e Sara descobriu que Becky não sabia ao certo qual era a data de seu aniversario ela disse que as duas dali em diante dividiriam o seu.





	Aniversariantes

Quando as duas eram bem mais novas e Sara descobriu que Becky não sabia ao certo qual era a data de seu aniversario ela disse que as duas dali em diante dividiriam o seu. E foi o que elas fizeram nos anos que seguiram, no dia do aniversário de vinte e cinco anos delas Sara a acordou com beijos na sua face e no seu pescoço e com uma caixa com um grande laço em cima da mesa de cabeceira e dentro deste havia um belo vestido para Becky usar na festa que ocorreria mais tarde. Becky por sua vez deu para Sara um livro de capa dura com contos de fadas russos que ela comprara com o dinheiro que ela conseguia fazendo bordado para as damas da alta sociedade de Londres.

Mais tarde na festa Sara ficou um tanto distraída conversando com os filhos de alguns dos amigos do Sr Carrisford e quando voltou sua atenção a Becky não a encontrou mais presente no salão da mansão de seu benfeitor. Ela a encontrou pouco depois  sentada em um banco no jardim com seu olhar fixado nas estrelas.

"Becky o que você está fazendo aqui ? Está frio"

"Tudo bem, o frio não me incomoda muito. Você devia voltar para a festa eu te encontro depois"

"Não, é nosso aniversário eu quero ficar com você. Eu posso aguentar o frio pelo prazer da sua companhia"

"Eu não quero que você aguente as coisas por mim"

"Você não está falando apenas sobre o frio, certo ?"

"Alguns dos homens na festa estavam flertando com você"

Sara riu.

"Então é disso que se trata ciúmes ? Becky você devia saber que eles não estavam flertando comigo, eles estavam flertando com a fortuna das minas de diamante"

"Alguns deles talvez, mas outros tinham um certo brilho em seus olhos. Você é uma mulher encantadora Sara, e haveriam muitos interessados mesmo se você não tivesse onde cair morta"

"Sincero ou não o interesse deles é irrelevante, porque a única pessoa que eu quero ficar nessa maneira é você. Você vale muito mais que eles, você estava lá para mim quando ninguém mais estava"

"Você não precisa sentir gratidão. Sara qualquer coisa que eu tenha te dado você já me deu dez vezes mais. E eu sinto algumas vezes que você perde oportunidades por estar comigo"

"Você não está tirando nada de mim, e mesmo se você estivesse o que você me da é muito mais precioso. Eu te amo e eu quero passar a minha vida com você, eu sabia disso quando eu tinha nove anos de idade e eu sei disso agora, e você deve saber que se fosse permitido eu já teria te feito minha esposa anos atrás"

Sara disse e beijou Becky nos lábios até ela conseguir sentir a outra sorrindo contra a sua boca.

"Obrigada, eu acho que eu posso voltar para dentro agora" Becky disse ligeiramente sem ar. 

"Bem, eu não posso. Vamos ficar aqui por um tempo quando chegar a hora de cortar o bolo alguém deve vir nos procurar"

"Como você desejar Sara"


End file.
